


Big Baby

by cheese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult baby, Diapers, Eruri Week, Infantilism, M/M, Unspecified Setting, baby!erwin, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi often thought Erwin could act like a big baby, but it was only sometimes that it was actually true. </p><p>OR</p><p>That one time Levi changed Erwin's diaper, then put him down for a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Baby

**Author's Note:**

> written for Eruri Week, Day 1: cleanup

Levi barely pushed the door open when the stench (because “smell” was too weak a word, really) assaulted his nostrils. A pungent, sour essence that made him gag as he scrambled to plug his nose. 

In the oversized crib in the corner, Erwin lay on his back, shuffling and tossing in his onesie, his face full of annoyance. If looks could kill, the one he gave Levi when Levi rushed to open the window would have probably done the job.

Levi leaned as far out the window as he could, taking deep gulping breaths before turning back to look at Erwin again. He was on his knees, holding on to the side of the crib with one hand and reaching for Levi with the other. 

Levi rolled his eyes, but approached him anyway, letting Erwin tangle his giant sausage fingers into his clean shirt.

“Can’t even leave you alone for an hour without you losing your shit,” Levi said, doing his best to ignore the pouty noise of protest Erwin made. Levi lowered the crib’s side so he could haul Erwin out onto the adjacent changing table, positioned almost on the floor because there was no way Levi would actually carry that lazy giant baby oaf. 

He pulled Erwin sideways and let him drop on the soft foam covering the wood, getting another glare his way. “Don’t give me that look, I’m not the one with a diaper full of shit here.” 

Levi shoved Erwin’s legs up and to the side, leaving them dangling just outside of his shoulders while he reached for the wet naps, the lotion, and the baby powder. When he turned back, the glare was replaced by a look so sad and pathetic, Levi would have scoffed in any other circumstances, would have called Erwin a big baby and told him to man the fuck up. 

Instead, he said, “Hey, none of that now, I’ll get you all cleaned up and better in no time, okay?”

And when Erwin turned his face to the side, Levi sighed and dropped the wet naps and the lotion and the baby powder and grabbed one of Erwin’s muscled calves. He pushed it in front of his face, kneading and massaging his giant foot, the way he’d seen mothers do with their babies. And because he knew Erwin had showered just before his nap, had helped him do a thorough job of it, Levi took that oversized foot and he kissed it. He watched Erwin’s face through the process, as he looked back at Levi and went from sad and broken to curious to that stupid wide grin Levi hated to love so much. 

God, Erwin really was a giant baby. 

When Erwin’s toes were wiggling too much in his face, rubbing at his forehead, messing up his hair, Levi pushed it aside and bent down to undo the clasps holding the middle of the onesie together. They pulled apart easily, having been worn often enough, and Levi had to pull Erwin’s legs out to get full access to the diaper. 

Which was really not something Levi wanted to do. At all. He hated the smell of shit so much, hated the way it was inevitable and disgusting and couldn’t be helped. Thought about how much he hated it as he leaned over and undid the Velcro clasps on the diaper fit snugly around Erwin’s bottom, pulling it down between his legs.

The stench Levi thought he’d gotten used to resurfaced with a vengeance, making Levi almost recoil. He probably would have but if there was one thing Levi loved as much as he hated shit and the mess – it was the freshness that came after you cleaned it off, got rid of it, threw it out. 

So he pulled the diaper down, wiping down along Erwin’s cock and balls then down his crack with practiced ease. He scoffed at the bits of shit still left stuck to Erwin’s balls and took a wet nap to them, relishing in the small displeased grunt Erwin made at the cold, wet sensation. 

Levi wiped down Erwin’s cock methodically, then moved it aside, tugging and pulling at his balls to get them all clean, getting another wet nap to go over the most wrinkly parts one more time. Then came the hardest part; not because of the manoeuvring, since they’d figured out early on that it would be easiest for Levi to realistically reach Erwin’s ass when he was on his side, not holding his knees back and spreading himself open. But because Levi really hated it. 

“Come on, turn over. You’ll be itchy and annoying if I don’t clean you there,” Levi told Erwin when Erwin plopped his heavy legs to rest on Levi’s shoulders instead of moving to the side. Levi could feel him waggling his feet behind his head, messing up his hair and he wanted to knock the smug, gleeful look off Erwin’s face with his boot. 

But that open joy was not something Levi saw very often at all, and he was never in denial enough to deny either of them those moments, especially Erwin. So he resorted to playing dirty, tickling the backs of Erwin’s knees until he had no choice but to squirm away and turn to the side. 

Probably because of how much he hated it, Levi made very quick work of pulling the diaper out from under Erwin fully and moving it to the side as he thoroughly wiped and wiped at Erwin’s shitty crack until it was completely clean. 

After that it was a matter of practiced movements of turning Erwin onto his back again and rubbing the lotion firmly into all the parts covered by the diaper, then dusting the baby powder over it all and putting another diaper on. By this point, Erwin’s face had none of the worry lines and tentativeness it carried when they started, he usually stared at Levi with such clear, unobstructed bliss, sucking on his thumb or shoving his giant fingers into his mouth, eyes glazed over and happy. 

Levi would never admit it, but this was his favourite moment too, and not just because the shit was gone. This was when he got to put Erwin back together after cleaning his mess and taking care of him in a way neither of them would ever allow otherwise. In a way that wouldn’t work otherwise. 

Once Levi slipped Erwin’s legs back into the onesie and did the clasps back up, Erwin was always reaching for him, odd happy gurgling sounds coming from his mouth, making him drool. Levi grabbed his hands and pulled him up to a sitting position, then let Erwin fall against him and held him up while Erwin rested his head on Levi’s chest and Levi ran his hands through Erwin’s soft hair until his gurgling stopped, his breathing evened out and he got a fuckton heavier as a sleeping dead weight. 

Levi never bothered putting him back in the crib at times like this, instead, he let Erwin sleep on the changing table, lying down next to him, letting him cling and drool just the way he let Erwin yell and boss him around all the other times. 

It was a nice change for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about this, but definitely don't see this as a 24/7 type thing, just an occasional way for Erwin to get taken care of and not have to worry about anything.


End file.
